The Crossroads Blade: Xenor
The Story of Levistro's Blade "Just hang on a little longer daddy! Please just a while longer!" "I... will not make it... through the winter, baby." Hoarsely moaned the man. "Please!," screamed Bethany, tears rolling down her face as she sat next to the bed, where her sickly father was dying. She could not bear the thought of living without him, the only family she had. "Come now darling," Said the maid Demloche, "It is getting late and the master needs his rest." Beth whispered,"There must be something more you can do," as she snuck out of the room with Demloche. The door creaked shut behind the tired duo. "I am sorry miss but I tried every remedy I know. Even the doctor can't heal him, it seems." With that the girl turned to her, "Please, there has to be some brew you haven't tried yet! There just gotta!" she pleaded. "It's past your bedtime miss. I won't discuss it any more tonight. Come I'll get get you a cup of warm milk and you can be off." "Miss Demloche?" Queried the girl, turning to leave. "Yes?" the tiring maid replied. "Would you tell me a bedtime story?" Beth asked as she snuggled down beneath her warm, feather blankets. "Well, I don't know miss. It be awful late and you need your rest" With a sip of her milk, Bethany prodded "Please, it will get my mind off daddy." Leaning back in her chair, "You're just like your father." The maid chuckled, "He always has been fond of stories" Now interested, the girl asked "Does he have a favorite?" Squinting, the maid replied, once again, "It's hard to recall, but yes. He would tell it over and over again, everywhere He went." Beth yawned. "Would you tell it to me?" Taking the, now empty, cup from the child, "Yes'm, but you must promise me that you'll go directly to sleep when I am done." Yawning even more this time, the girl said, "I promise" Demloche sighed long and deep before beginning, "Once upon a time, not long after the fall of Pith'gep, and during the reign of Lord Schleck..." Eyes drooping, Beth commented "Daddy told me about him! He told me that he was a good king." Demloche nodded. "Yes'm, I suggest that you not interrupt any more lest I not have time to finish the story." "I'm sorry miss" "Where was I? Ah yes, Lord Schleck. He was very kind. To the poor and rich alike. He loved the outdoors and would go on many a quest and journey, just to be in nature. Anyway, in the southern region, around Mim'tep, there was a small village. Not even big enough to be on the map! The residents of this town were friendly folk. Always helping one another and doing what ever they could to further the community. But one day the mayor got sick..." "Like daddy?" "Yes, like daddy." "What did they do?" "Well, as he lay there on his bed, with his two sons weeping beside him, something special happened... In the doorway, across the room, a man appeared. But this man's features were not like a normal man. They were more distinct. He had a square chin, deep blue eyes, chestnut hair, and powerful arms. He was wearing a shimmering golden chestplate, shining silver armplates, and a helmet forged from a star. This man was the archangel Levistro. In one hand he carried his sword 'Xenor' and in the other a shield on which was symboled three golden crowns all connected. 'Be not afraid. I have come to help you.' He spoke in a calm yet powerful voice. 'Can you heal him?' asked the older of the two boys. 'Yes, that is the reason for which I have come.' and even as he spoke the boys could see the color returning to their father's face. 'Thank you! Oh thank you!' the boys cried, 'Will we ever see you again?' 'Yes, I shall return.' He said as he disappeared into the night... The End." "I liked that story." "Yes, but you promised so it's time for you to go to sleep now." "Do you think... do you think I'll ever meet him?" Bethany yawned, her eyelids almost shut. "I do not know" Demloche whispered as she closed the door behind her. The next morning Demloche awoke to the sound of misery. "He's dead miss Demloche. Daddy's dead!" "I'm... I'm so sorry miss... I..." Just then a flash of light appeared at the door frame. The two looked up astonished at the figure standing in their house. He was dressed in gold and silver. "I'm sorry sir, whatever you want we do not have. We are but merchants from an insignificant town." "Small it may be, but not insignificant." "The angel! Miss it's the angel from your story!" Bethany yelled, "Will you heal my daddy too? Please tell me you can!" "Fear not young one. I have come to lay at rest your sorrows." Quietly, gently he spoke to her. He then turned to her father and calmly commanded, "Get up!" Slowly... ever so slowly her father rose... "Daddy!" "Beth, my dear!" he exclaimed, "But who healed me?" "He did daddy." She said, pointing to Levistro. "Levistro! You- you- you healed my father, and now me! How ever could I pay you back?" "I need no repayment." Bethany's eyes grew large and round, "Daddy? You were one of the boys in that story?" "Yes my dear, I am one of the boys." "I am sorry to upset the conversation, but Levistro is gone," Whispered Demloche "What?" They exclaimed in unison, running outside. The angel was nowhere in sight, but in the very center of town* stood Xenor, the angel's blade. Engraved on the blade were the words 'Civitatem dilectam Revertar,' meaning: "Beloved town, I will return..." *The town mentioned here is the Heartlands town located right outside of the spawn tower.